


you make loving fun

by raleighocean



Series: An Original Horror Story [7]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: 2013, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raleighocean/pseuds/raleighocean
Summary: Misty thought it was different and exciting. She had had her couple of experiences, for sure, but none of them was like the one she was living at the moment. It was slow yet passionate, complicated yet natural, suffocating yet freeing; and every time she got lost in Raleigh’s eyes, Misty thought about how much she wanted to get closer and closer to her. However she needed to control first how to not fall into her spell every time they touched.





	you make loving fun

**Author's Note:**

> again, another 2013 setting for Goode-Ocean-Day! This time is Misty’s turn with Raleigh, so I hope you enjoy it, it’s quite different from Cordelia’s ‘like none is watching’.
> 
> 'you make loving fun' by fleetwood mac fits them a lot as a couple and I love it.
> 
> I posted this piece on my tumblr too!

Looking at her coffee - light coffee, like less than a quarter coffee and the rest milk, three spoons of sugar - Misty tried to wrap her head around what was going on. 

The days at the Academy passed by in another light and with another rhythm. It wasn't bad at all, but she missed her shack and how she could go on her day as she liked. 

Miss Foxx,  _ miss Cordelia _ , was a dear to let her get used to the schedule and to the new methods she was learning. Misty liked their few classes alone, mostly because she was the only one interested in all the magic related to plants and potion craft. She always did better when there were just a few in the classroom instead of a lot, so being the only one Cordelia was teaching was a blessing. 

The girls…well, she was sure the only one she would ever like was Nan. Misty still felt hesitant around Zoe, after all, and Madison wasn't her favourite. Queenie…well, she wasn't sure, she didn't see her again once she was back at the Academy. 

And miss Raleigh…well, _ Leighs _ , was truly something else. 

Lifting her free hand to rest it in her chest, Misty felt her cheeks heathen up with the memory from last night. She didn't need to pull down her vest to see the tiny love bits around her breasts, nor pull up the sleeves of the sweater - too big for her, a scent that wasn't hers all over it - to see where her own teeth sank in order to silence herself a couple times. 

Misty didn't see herself getting that intimate with anyone but, oh Lord, there she was. 

It happened naturally, as weird at it sounded, they didn't do much to be honest. Misty felt challenged by Raleigh and her never-ending questions and theories, making her head work ahead of whatever they were covering. But it also came with a tiny cup of frustration that ended up being the thing triggering such primal reaction. The first couple of times together had taught Misty that Raleigh was a too intense lover, but she welcomed that with open arms because it made her feel loved. 

_ Wanted.  _

Misty also felt breathless with each kiss, sweet gestures that happened unexpectedly. She wanted to be more physical with the other woman, but soon she had learnt that Raleigh wasn't a big fan of the touchy stuff if she wasn't the one initiating. She wasn't too experienced in all these… _ couple-y  _ thing, but Misty was learning little by little in between lessons and it made her feel all these butterflies in her stomach with each new approach. Her father once told her about that feeling, but it wasn't till now that she could actually say she had felt it for  _ real _ . 

Smiling to herself, closing her eyes to recreate in some of the gestures and memories, Misty didn't see the woman she was thinking about walking in the kitchen with sleepy eyes. 

"Ready for today's lesson?" her voice brought her back - and also the way Raleigh's index and middle fingers pinched softly in the cheek with care. 

When she looked up to see her partner's hazel eyes, they still were deep and dark in spite of the morning light making them look like the autumn leaves outside. She still couldn't figure out what was hidden behind all that turmoil, all that  _ confusion _ , but she didn't care.

They still had time to figure themselves out and Misty decided that, for that morning, she wanted to focus on how her teacher and  _ lover _ made her feel. 

"As ready as one can be," she chuckled at that, watching how the other woman managed to get some breakfast out of what the others had left. 

"Good, today we are going over…protection spells," Raleigh approached her, mug and plate in her hands, and she left a single kiss in the crown of her head before taking a seat in front of her. It made her feel giddy with all those new feelings. "You already are catching up with the rest, so I'm letting you choose where do we have the lesson today."

Misty didn't care at all where they could have the lesson, as long as they were together it was okay for her. After muttering a soft 'let me think about it while you eat', she decided to focus in Raleigh for the time being. She still thought how could she has ended up in that situation, screwing her… _ teacher _ sounded like something her mother would have been scandalized to hear. But she was old enough to make her own decisions and this one in particular felt just right. 

Humming to herself before sipping her coffee, Misty managed to feel her partner's magic reaching out for her weakly. She let it happen, drawing a soft half smile from Raleigh's lips before her own magic started to intertwine with hers much faster and stronger than intended. 

"Miss Day, I suggest you to keep it together before I decide to drag you back to bed and forget about the lesson," the little honorific and the implied warning made her feel warmth spreading all over her lower stomach. "Also, I would like to finish my toast and my juice."

"I'm sorry," Misty chuckled, a bit ashamed about it, before reaching out to take Raleigh's hand over the table after making sure she was okay with it - she was, her little smile never leaving. "I can't help it, I'm still new at all this and I'm used to feel myself all over the place."

That wasn't a total lie, Misty always let her magic run free around her while she was at her shack. It not only helped greatly with her plants, but also with the feeling of being safe and sound in that place. She also used her magic to feel her surroundings, to play it safe. However now that she was leaving among her kind, she had to keep it at bay and learn to control it. 

"I know, that's why I was telling you sugar," the sweet pet name rolled with easiness from Raleigh's tongue. "Not that I care if we are alone in private, but I think it would be a bit weird if I end up fucking you over the breakfast table."

Another thing that she liked about the other with was how honest and straightforward she was. Maybe that made her feel her face burning hot, not used to being that open to talk about that subject, but she squeezed Raleigh's hand and tried to focus in her magic flow. The change was subtle, but after a few minutes the sudden tension between them relaxed. Still linking hands Misty caressed Raleigh's knuckles absent-minded, her eyes closed while focusing in how their magic flows worked together, until she felt a soft tug. 

"Great job," she didn't need to open her eyes to see how her smile grew a bit more. "Now come here, reward kiss always make it better."

Misty opened her eyes only to find how Raleigh was looking at her hungrily, as if she was waiting for the touch of lips to go all in and skip their class. Something in the back of her rational part told her to not take the offer, full knowing what would happen and also that she  _ needed  _ that class if she wanted to keep going with her classes in the greenhouse. So she decided to pull a desperate method out of her now fuzzy mind. 

Obeying after another light tug in her hand, Misty circled the table to stand by Raleigh's side. Even with the height difference reverted, she knew she was in the line of her plan being successful or being a complete disaster. Misty leant for the kiss, feeling how a hand was placed in her waist, and smiled a bit when their lips locked together… 

…and then she pulled away before her brain decided to give in the welcoming and  _ addictive _ intensity that were Raleigh's lips. 

"The Ancestral room then?" Misty was trying to ignore the confused look in the other woman's eyes and the low groan for pulling away. "I think we'll have more room to practice."

Maybe taking Raleigh by surprise was what made her be able to escape from the kitchen. She was too dumbfounded to actually manage to catch her, so she only decided to finish her breakfast before following the blonde woman to the place she chose for today's lesson. Raleigh didn't need to go get changed, after all the class only consisted in them so she just showed up in her pajamas. 

Misty was already in the couch waiting for her, reading the book she had lent her when they started. Raleigh thought for a second about surprising her from behind and get a much longer kiss, but she was mildly blinded by the intensity of Misty's overall aura. 

For a second it made her forget how much she hated the Ancient Room and its portraits. 

"Which one we are goin' to try?" Misty couldn't help but ask as soon as the other woman entered her view. 

"Page one eighty, third paragraph," going to the page quickly, it left the Cajun time to observe how her companion seemed a bit distracted by the room. "Do you remember the trick I teached you? Try to do it again while reading so by the time you read it out loud, your body is ready."

Leaving the need to ask what's going on in Raleigh's head, Misty took some air in and let it out softly while reaching for her magic. 

That was another thing she liked about her, how she approached everything so naturally yet so controlled. She wished to know how did she got all that knowledge in such a short time, but she felt like she wasn't going to get that answer soon nor from her lover.

Although Misty knew Raleigh was a bit distracted, they spent the morning trying spells and going over a lot of theory that bored her to no end. Raleigh's lessons were pretty lineal, so it was easy to follow them and not get lost. Closing her book around midday, they sat in silence in the couch after the older woman thought it was enough for her class with Cordelia. She managed to cast most of them without much effort, having the last one as the more difficult, which it left her feeling her arms like jelly for some reason. 

Bringing her legs to her chest, Misty dedicated the moment in silence to think about how to act around Raleigh to get her more comfortable. It didn't escape from Misty how the woman was being extra careful with whatever happened around her, always trying to avoid any kind of trouble. Even her stance there in the couch was one of someone that didn't feel at home at all. Raleigh was sat in the couch as if she was a guest, her hands laced in her lap and looking at the ceiling absent-minded. 

She wasn't able to come up with something to say, but her partner seemed to read her mind unknowingly, striking conversation. 

"I think it's time for lunch," she didn't move at all from her position but Misty got curious what she was going to say. "Do you want me to stay or to leave?" 

The question weirded the swamp witch out, making her tilt her head ever so softly to discern if she was being serious about that. Raleigh had again that pensive look in her eyes that freaked her out sometimes. As if she wasn't there at all. It made Misty wish to lean on her and kiss it away, but she felt self-conscious about possibly making the other woman uncomfortable with the sudden touch. 

In a desperate move, she closed their distance in the couch until she was sitting right by her side and put her fingers over Raleigh's. 

"Stay," Misty smiled softly when Raleigh let her intertwine their fingers; awkwardly yes, but she did it. "It’s much better when you’re around."

It took her a couple seconds to swift from her ‘teacher’ persona to herself, but Misty noticed the subtle change immediately. Looking around to see if they were still alone, she squeezed Raleigh’s hand softly and then it only took her to close the distance finally, placing her free hand in her jaw - away from the scar, away from what it made her flinch every time. 

Raleigh looked at her as if the touch brought her back to Earth. She frowned, making her gesture turn a bit harsher than intended and then Misty gave her a soft peck. Enough for the other woman to lick her lips, ready to go for another one more intense, but Misty didn’t give yet again.  

“Let’s get somethin’ and go outside,” she pulled Raleigh up with her, both now standing up, and their hands found a way to stay connected without being fully laced - Misty’s index holding Raleigh’s pinky. “C’mon  _ Leighs _ .”

As soon as they were in the kitchen again, Misty let go of the contact to just take off the sweater and tied it around her waist. That drew Raleigh’s eyes, she felt them in her, but if she was going to say or do something it never happened. The rest of the residents of the house started to show up for lunch, making the taller woman to stay silent and again in her shell. Misty gave her an apologetical look when Cordelia approached her, new mismatched eyes full of excitement for the incoming class.

But it was too late for Raleigh to notice anyway, already turning to give both women their space.

As the afternoon went by, Misty found herself forgetting for a moment about the woman she left inside the house, the plants and the new ways of magic clouding her head along with Cordelia’s presence. It was easy to be around her too, she had a similar approach to teaching as Raleigh but at the same time it was completely different. That was what made her forget about the method the other woman had taught her, failing to perform the spell at the first try.

However, as soon as she watched how the plant started to bloom in front of her eyes, Misty felt her magic grow as well. She tugged at it with all her strength, now reminding the trick, and poured it into the plant. Cordelia’s back was facing her so she missed how much faster it actually grew; when she squealed in delight she had her full attention again. 

Something inside of Misty twisted, a new idea forming in her brain while a playful smile formed in her lips. Not even that poor choice of a man Cordelia was divorcing ruined her inner mood, staying by her  _ friend  _ as a silent support.

After the surprise visit and gathering all the protective berries from the vines, Misty couldn’t help but feel excited to show her progress to Raleigh during dinner…

...but it only lead to worry when her usual spot was empty. 

“She told Zoe she was going to nap,” Nan’s voice was a mere whisper once Misty settled by her side in the dining table. “But I still hear her thoughts from time to time,” the girl flinched a bit. “Must be writing or practicing, she always forget to keep them to herself.” 

The rest of the table didn’t seem to worry much about the absence, as it was something recurring, so the only thing Misty could do was eat and once the rest were gone was get some food for the other woman. It wasn’t the first time she did that, but that time felt more...special for some reason. Maybe it was because she had saved a couple of berries especially for her, or maybe it was because she was trying to approach her again with the gentleness Raleigh seemed to need.

She felt the magic inside the room, faintly moving around, and it left Misty with her hand lifted and about to knock. Should she disturb her peace by knocking or should she come in silence? Misty decided to got for the second option, entering the room just to find Raleigh deep in thought, looking at the notebook in front of her, having her fist pressed against her forehead to support herself.

Closing the distance with care, Misty finally saw that Raleigh wasn’t ‘deep in thought’ at all. She had fallen asleep there, sitting at the desk, and the only thing that stopped her from falling all over her stuff was her own arm. There was something peaceful in her gesture, something that made her look younger but at the same time tired beyond her comprehension.

Leaving the bowl with rice and sauce in a place where she knew it wouldn’t be in danger, Misty wondered if she was strong enough to carry her to bed. 

“Dreaming or did I died?” a little mumble and Raleigh stirring awake startled Misty softly. “What an angel would do here if not?”

“Charmer,” the word made Raleigh chuckle shortly and her hand reached for Misty’s, pulling her closer and making her rest her arm over her shoulders. That the woman nuzzled her face against her belly, still sleepy, sent Misty over the moon since she never saw her act like that. 

“You like it, sweetcheeks,” Raleigh passed her arm around Misty’s thighs to hug her like that, the position being ideal for that. The swamp witch felt Raleigh’s content hum travel all over her body when she pressed her face a bit more against her. “I’m hungry.”

"I'd worry if you weren't, you skipped dinner," another hum when Misty started to massage her scalp softly with her fingers. "I've got you some rice," Raleigh didn't move, groaning a bit in response when Misty's hand lowered and focused in the knot of stress in the back of her neck. "And…I made something at the greenhouse too, brought you some to try."

If Misty didn't see the stars in Raleigh's sleepy eyes when she looked up to that, she didn't know what else could be. Placing now her chin in her belly, the tired witch waited curious until her partner pulled out of her pocket one of the berries. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes, waiting for it. 

It was perfect timing, or that she thought. 

Misty felt nervous for real but it didn't stop her. Placing the berry between her lips, she cupped Raleigh's cheeks with her hands ever so softly and lowered enough to feed her like that. Raleigh hummed against Misty's lips, sending another wave of excitement all over her body, and munched on the berry before pressing their lips together in another peck. 

"Tasty, regular berry or magic berry?" Misty didn't have time to distance herself from the woman and ended up being pulled in her lap. 

"Magic, miss Cordelia said they were for protection," she did miss the change in Raleigh's gesture when she nuzzled her neck with her nose, leaving a love bite close to her collarbones. "Double protection, right?"

"Source and product, double trouble," the low laugh from the taller woman got her insides tingling and ready for anything, and she let Raleigh to accommodate her better to be comfortable as much as they could in the desk chair. 

Raleigh had taught her how magic could double its effects just by how it was performed or given to other.

A new kiss in her neck made Misty finally tilt her head enough and let Raleigh kiss her fully in the lips. Another thing to the list that she loved: how it didn't matter where they were, making out sessions sent her to cloud nine in a quick snap of her fingers. Still, she wanted to keep her sanity and when Raleigh placed her hand in her lower stomach, Misty pulled away by placing her own in the middle of her chest. She was so close to just give in. 

Raleigh groaned at that, more audible this time, and actually voiced what was crossing her mind. 

"I don't know what are you trying to do," she didn't open her eyes but Misty knew they were probably clouded with that darker mellow tone. "But it's driving me nuts."

"I just- Leighs, I swear," Misty's breath got caught in her throat when she received a trail of kisses up her neck. "I just want to slow down a bit dear."

And then Raleigh was all awake. Misty felt how her body stiffened under her weight. She heard her swallow and how her hands moved to safest positions, just holding her by wrapping her arms around her middle. 

"Am I too much?" 

"No, no-Raleigh, you aren't, you are perfect," Misty hurried that and pulled a bit away to look at her better. "It's… I want to get to know you, like, spendin' time together and givin' you the whole nine, y'know?" 

If Raleigh did understand, she didn't show it but her worried gesture eased at her words. Taking a deep breath to clear her mind, she only moved a bit to give Misty a couple gentle pats in her thigh. She let a new low laugh go and reached for the bowl with her food. As if she knew something Misty didn't. 

"Let's try Mimi, let's try," was her final sentence, looking up to Misty with the ghost of a soft smirk in her lips. "Would you want to… stay here for the night then?" 

As an answer, the only thing Misty did was giving her two quick kisses and a mumbled 'let me get my other dress' before leaving as fast as the wind. The expectation of actually sleeping together in another light as the usual was exciting for her. 

When she got back to Raleigh's room, the notebooks on the desk were piled up under the bowl as if it was the only thing holding back whatever they hid. Since they started to see each other, Misty always wondered about what was written in them. Once she even was tempted to take a peek over Raleigh's shoulder, but something in the back of her mind - a voice too similar to her mother's - held her back from doing so. 

"I know that you don't mind but…" she looked how Raleigh was accommodating the single bed for both. "Maybe we have to sleep a bit tight."

Misty shook her head and reached for Raleigh's hands with more confidence, being welcomed with a nervous smile.  _ Maybe she was the one being too much.  _ Her eyes caught the concoction-stained glass in the night stand and how groggy seemed Raleigh now that she was looking at her that close. Misty had absolutely no idea what the heck the whole thing had, but she didn't like how it reduced the other woman to that state. 

"If I'm with ya, it doesn't matter," she giggled and pulled Raleigh with her to bed, made them both lie down and find the right position in such tiny space. "Aren'you hot with these long sleeves?" 

Raleigh only shook her head, catching Misty's fingers with hers and lace them together before she could pull up the fabric. Even like that, her will was still strong. 

They manage to accommodate - more than a half of Misty on top of Raleigh - and soon Misty found herself thinking about how to do small talk with the woman that was holding her. She felt her steady heart beat like a drum that kept drawing her in and soon she started to focus on that. It made her forget about her desire to make small talk or any talk at all. Yawning big, the tiredness kicking in from the long day, Misty cuddled her lover better before receiving a kiss on the lips - one that was trying to be soft even when it lingered a bit too much to actually be a peck. 

"Tomorrow we can talk," there was a hint of something she couldn't put her head on but she brushed it off as a side effect from the concoction Cordelia made Raleigh take - the same one that kept her mouth tasting like iron and flowers. "There's no rush, sweetcheeks."

If someone would have asked Raleigh about the current situation, she would have probably panicked the second the question would've dropped. 

Maybe the changes were meant to be  _ good  _ but there were messing up with her brain in too many ways. She was supposed to grow from the discomfort, she was supposed to start enjoying the time she had missed, she was supposed to be an  _ adult  _ when she felt that she was just that  _ eighteen years old girl _ she thought she was less than two months ago.

Misty, in her own bliss, didn’t see this however.

There was something in her that kept going for the new sensations, to be reciprocated by the other woman as much as she could and taking it fully, whatever it was. 

The next day was a busy one, nonetheless, and the tiny exchanges kept happening in between meals and dark corners at the Academy. It was different, it was exciting, it was something new that made them both expect with anticipation their next encounter. Misty learnt about what Raleigh’s power could do, but never what it did directly to her; she learnt about her habits properly, yet she caught herself being slightly annoyed by them; she also learnt about what connected Raleigh with Cordelia, but didn’t dwell that much in the matter nor about how deep the wound  _ was getting _ . 

Raleigh, in her end, took shelter in Misty’s blissful ignorance. It made her almost forget all the bad things building inside of her; it made her not focus in the poor choices that were being made around her and make her head spin, her muted power  _ warning  _ her from the incoming doom. Looking at Misty smiling fired something in her chest and her whole being, wondering if she really deserved all the seemingly good things she meant. 

Until Misty was gone and Cordelia sacrificed her new eyes in order to bring her back, Raleigh really thought that maybe she could escape from her own Hell on Earth.

But that was a story for another time.

Now it was much better to think about how Misty couldn’t help to finally fall into Raleigh’s arms, not having a chance anymore thanks to the need she herself had built in both but keeping everything lowkey. It was much easier to focus in how their bodies worked together, than how her minds did. 

They had been practicing new spells, and the former only wanted to give the latter a reward kiss for her good job. The kiss had escalated too fast to be stopped and soon the Cajun witch was straddling Raleigh in the desk chair from her bedroom - the same one where she had found herself a couple days ago, telling the other to take everything slow. 

With a muffled cry against Raleigh’s shoulder, Misty came undone, her body was still trembling from the climax when her lover hugged her tightly so she didn’t get cold. Her arms providing endless warmth and inviting her to just stay there for the rest of the afternoon, being cuddled and kissed and loved. A breathless low chuckle got Raleigh’s attention, but she didn’t open her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of Misty all over her, with her body, her magic, her everything.

“You knew this was goin’ to happen, right?” 

Raleigh’s laugh shook her to her very own core, receiving a kiss on the lips from her not long after. One of those long kisses that made her feel like she was drowning and the other woman was her only saviour. One of those that made her lose her mind.

“Oh sugar, I didn’t need my power to know.” 

She nuzzled her nose under Misty’s jaw to make her tilt a bit her neck and kiss her there. It was enough to make her giggle and forget about everything else. 


End file.
